Désir
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: Betrayed by Inuyasha, cut off from her friends with the well sealed behind her, Kagome finds herself stuck without a thing to do. Or so she thought. Little did she know her world is about to be turned upside down. Drabbles, one shots, two shots, etc. Rated M for a reason [sex, language, adult themes, etc.]


_**Désir **is Inuyasha x crossover.  
><em>

_There is no limit to characters. Manga, anime, film, books, games, etc._

_It consists of one shots, two shots, three shots and more as desired._

_-.-_

**_REQUEST MAKING_**

_There are some reasonable "rules", to me at least, on my profile page about making requests. Read if interested_

_-.-_

_They may or may not have connections or serve as basis for any of the stories on this account so far or after. _

**_Reviews are welcomed _**

_If for no other reason than to hear people's thoughts on what they thought of the characters' portrayal [personality, etc.] in the story itself. _

_-.-_

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_There are many of them around and I feel no desire to be like everyone else._

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE _**

_That if you want an INUYASHA character [Naraku, Miroku, etc.] you have to give a good reason - either via PM or review. _

**_-.-_**

**_Most stories are M rated_**

_If I feel that there is something more to the story - e.g. more sex, adult themes, etc., a link will be provided at the bottom for my archiveofourown account. _

_-.-_

_-.-_

_**NOTE** _

_The very short intro below serves as, yes, an intro to set the basic moods. _

_It is designed for the simple fact that page 1 of any story on fanfiction automatically gets the most page hits. _

_That won't allow for an unbiased survey if a pairing is decided for a story on the account. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p>Brushing her fingers through thick tangles of raven black hair, an ebony so dark that it possessed a bluish hue, Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, leaned back against the rock behind her. Azure eyes, a deep blue that too many had mistaken as the traditional brown due to her otherwise classical Asian features, slid shut beneath heavy lids as a sigh escaped. It was nice to get out for a while. Her mother, no her entire family, had been treating her as if she was made of eggshells for the last eighteen months ever since Souta had found her at the bottom of the time travelling well more dead than alive. Their concern had only grown when she refused to answer their questions as to what had happened.<p>

How was she to explain the treachery that tore at her heart? The cruel truth that Naraku had portrayed the inu-hanyou perfectly when the human turned demon had murdered Kikyo. That had not Sesshomaru intervened that his younger half brother would have killed her, all to possess the Shikon no Tama. To become a full demon, that was no longer his wish. No to breathe new life into Kikyo for though she resembled the older miko, Kagome was not the other's reincarnation. Kaede had told her once, though worn down by Inuyasha's complains and complaints of how she was nothing but a shard detector, she had not believed such until Kikyo herself had told her such.

If anything she was the other's descendant, possibly through Kaede. If nothing else they were both descended from the Shikon's creator, Midoriko, whom herself was the great granddaughter of the Goddess Uzume whom had given birth to the first miko centuries before.

Not that Inuyasha cared.

Grunting softly, annoyed with herself and thinking such thoughts, she straightened again shifting her weight so that it was more evenly placed upon the surface of the stone. It was old, weathered, and stained an ashen bone hue from years spent underneath the battering of the elements. To the causal observer it was nothing more than a stone. And if it wasn't for the lingering feeling of reiki surrounding it, Kagome herself may have mistaken the final resting place of Sango and Miroku as just that. Another stone that stood in what had once been a massive forest; a forest that had long since lost the battle against civilization and become nothing more than a small park in Tokyo.

She came here often, oftentimes to spill her woes to her friends, after she had been shown its location.

After all she had not had a chance to seeing them after the defeat of Naraku, her instincts caused her to pause in saying death despite how Miroku's wind tunnel had ceased to exist, for with her task done and on death's doorstep she had been spat back into modern Japan. But demons lived longer than humans and 7 months ago a red haired young man with bewitching green eyes and another darker haired individual with violet blue tinged eyes had come to pay their respects to the Shikon Miko. The first Kagome had recognized only by his yoki for her little fox kit had grown up. Shippo, even more of a mischievous than as a pup with looks and personality that doubtlessly broke many mortal hearts, had introduced his companion as Hibiki Kimura the descendent of Miroku and Sango Hoshi.

It was sad to know that she had never seen her friends marry and have children.

Kagome's lips pursed but the rest of her thoughts went skittering away like water bugs from a torch as she became aware of one of two things.

The first was that despite the early hour, the sun was barely beginning to peak above the horizon and the fog hadn't even begun to lift from the damp ground, she wasn't the only person in the park. That wouldn't seem too unusual except for the simple fact that the park itself was rarely used; too small for any big gatherings it was also too awkward to gain access to unless one happened to live along its edges for the parking was horrible. The second thing was that whomever it was, they were staring right at her.


End file.
